Hephaistos
Hephaistos is the Greek God of Fire, Metalwork, and Forging. Appearance Hephaistos appears as a male with an enormous upper body, arms like bridge cables and a chest that looks like it's built from cinder blocks. His legs, however, are undersized and shrunken, like that of a child, due to him being crippled. He also has dark and tanned skin as well as a beard. His most notable feature is his irises that are literally on fire. Personality Unlike the other Gods, Hephaistos actually does work, creating items in his workshop, and is ready to help mortals in their matters. He also seems somewhat playful and interested in new ideas and inventions. Myth Hephaistos, also called Hephaestus, is either the child of Zeus and Hera or born directly from Hera. He was born deformed and was thrown down from Olympus, causing him to be crippled. Hephaistos though manages to regain his place at Olympus, through his amazing crafts work, establishing his own workshop. He created the equipment of many of the Greek Heroes, including Heracles and Achilles, among other works. Story Background Dionysus, along with other Gods of different religions, created Everworld, a new world where the gods could take their followers and remain important. Hephaistus and many of the other Greek Gods took residence atop Mount Olympus with the Greeks taking residence below. The Olympians were eventually are driven into a war with the alien race of Hetwans, who serve their God, Ka Anor, who eats other Gods. Despite the fierce resistance of the Greeks, the Hetwans eventually surround the entire Olympus. Hephaistos himself supplies the Greeks with weapons. Gateway to the Gods David Levin, one of the Old Worlders who was appointed as the general of the Greek forces, meets with Hephaistos. He proposes a plan to defeat the Hetwans, using burning embers to burn the Hetwans who are weak to fire. Hephaistos agrees to help David, in return for David teaching him how to make a wheelchair, an unknown invention to David. Hephaistos is also present in the meeting between Zeus and the Hetwan ambassadors. Although Zeus almost gets tricked by the Hetwans to sacrifice many of the Olympians for peace, the Old Worlders and the witch Senna, manage to convince him to do otherwise. Hephaistos manages to prepare all the equipment needed for David's plan, as well as build himself a wheelchair that greatly pleases him. David's plan works extremely well, with the Hetwans needing to eventually retreat from around Olympus. Abilities As a God, Hephaistos possesses the normal abilities of a God, like immortality. He also has shown being a skilled forger, who can create multiple extraordinary works. For example, he was able to create a wheelchair, an unknown invention to him, with just simple instruction and even improved it. He also has a workshop where he prepares all his creations, with the help of multiple blacksmiths of other races, like dwarves, fairies, and humans. Appearances *Gateway to the Gods Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek